Almighty Drabbles
by TheAlmightyLucario
Summary: A series of separate drabbles about Advanceshipping and Doctor Who. Weird pairing, but better than it sounds (hopefully). Please read and review. Advanceshipping, AshxMay
1. This Guy

**This Guy**

**This is my very first fic, so please go easy on the criticism. By the way, Lenny is entirely fictional and yes, Ash, May and Drew are all traveling together. Don't ask me how that works.**

* * *

"So, who's the best Coordinator in all the Pokemon world?"

"THIS GUY!"

It was a sunny, breezy day in Sootopolis City. There had recently been a Contest there, which a certain green-haired Coordinator had just won. He was being followed by Lenny, a short, bucktoothed boy who followed Drew everywhere, trying to make him look good at his own expense.

"So, May," Drew said, "How about that Contest, huh? Pretty impressive, right? "

The brunette sighed. "Drew, we talked about this already. I am with Ash and there is NOTHING you can do about it."

"That dopey little trainer?!" Drew scoffed. "He sucks at battling and frankly, he can barely keep up with us." He gestured at a raven-haired boy who was indeed struggling to stay with the group.

"_Maybe _it's because you took advantage of his kindness and made him carry all your bags," May shot back.

Drew sighed and told Lenny to keep admiring him. He had recently become fond of the phrase "this guy" and used it many times to impress everyone. Ash, May, and pretty much everyone else found this habit very annoying.

"Who has the best hair in the world?"

"THIS GUY!" Drew yelled, giving his unnaturally green hair an arrogant flick.

"Pika pi," Ash's Pikachu said.

"He's _really _getting on my nerves too, buddy," Ash grumbled, having finally caught up with the group.

May giggled. "Tell me about it," she said, giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"THIS GUY!"

"THIS GUY!"

After nearly half an hour of Lenny asking questions and Drew responding, "THIS GUY!", May, Ash, and Pikachu had had enough. Even May and Ash's Pokemon were annoyed; they could feel their Pokemon's Pokeballs shifting in their packs.

"At least when we get to the port, we won't have to deal with Drew anymore," Ash said encouragingly, trying to cheer up his girlfriend as they passed a sign that said, "Welcome to Slateport".

" Dear Arceus, I'm not sure I can last that long," May moaned, covering her ears. "And what's worse is that he says that annoying line to pretty much everything anyone asks him."

"Hmmm... that gives me an idea.." Ash said with a grin. He dashed ahead to where Lenny and Drew were talking.

"So who's going to get May as a girl-"

Ash interrupted, "Who's arrogant, way too conscious of his appearance, and has unnaturally colored hair?"

"THIS GUY- HEY!" Drew shouted. Ash, May, Pikachu, and even Lenny burst into laughter, as did several passerby who happened to be listening to the conversation.

"Thank Arceus, there's the port!" May exclaimed, grabbing Ash's hand and dragging him towards the city.

"May, wait!" Drew said. "Please take this rose. I'll love you more than that black-haired idiot ever could.

May tilted her head as if considering his offer. "Um, let me think... NO!" she snapped, giving Drew a shove and sending him to the ground.

"Bye, Lenny," Ash called back from the dock. "Oh- and one last thing. Who just got rejected, burned, and humiliated all in the same day?"

Lenny grinned and, jabbing a finger at Drew, said, "THAT GUY!"

* * *

**So... love it? Hate it? Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Doctor Who Fanfiction

**Yeah, totally different story from This Guy... but once again, read and review! And, if you don't know, the Doctor is an alien (a Time Lord) who regenerates after he dies and looks about 30 but is actually 903. He has a TARDIS, which is a time machine disguised as a blue police box.**

* * *

"So, whatcha doing, Doctor?" Clara asked, looking at her bow-tied friend.

"Oh, just checking what sorts of websites 2014 has to offer. You know, it really is fascinating to see what sorts of things are "in" with humans in different years. Plus, the TARDIS computer lets me know of any temporal anomalies that might be taking place now," the Doctor said excitedly.

Clara just rolled her eyes. She knew better than to question the Doctor's strange interests.

"So let's see here... Fanfiction? What's that?" the Doctor asked.

"I think it's a place where people write made-up stories about movies and books and stuff like that," his companion replied.

"And... Doctor Who Fanfiction? Let's see... 'the Doctor and Clara go on an epic adventure to save the Earth from Daleks'... weird, these people know about us and the Daleks... 'After a mysterious illness leaves people lying lifelessly on the streets, the Doctor and Clara go investigate'... "

"Doctor... how do these people know our names? Do we have time-travelling stalkers?" Clara asked worryingly.

"That's not possible... humans never have the access to time travel..." the Doctor muttered.

"So then how do they know our names?!" Clara exclaimed.

"Maybe... just maybe... we exist in an entirely fictional universe created by humans that they broadcast on television for their amusement..." the Doctor pondered.

...

...

...

"Nah, that can't be it."


End file.
